


Brown Sugar and Honey

by Anonymous_Lover_3



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is sassy, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred Pennyworth needs a vacation, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Black Reader, Bruce Wayne Being Bruce Wayne, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Give Alfred Pennyworth a break Bruce wayne, He's tired of your bull, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Later batfamily, M/M, More tags to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POC Reader, Part 1:Friendship, Part 2:Dating, Part 3: Engaged, Part 4: Married, Part 5:Family, Protective Bruce Wayne, Racism, Reader-Insert, She literally got that black girl magic, Slow Burn, Strap in guys this is gonna be like 50 chapters, Tags Are Hard, bad atempt at slow burn, magical reader, whipped bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3
Summary: "black women are made ofbrown sugar, cocoa, warm honey, and gold.the sweetest thing to bless the earth,with the strength of ten thousand moonsbe wary of anyone who tells you otherwise"orthe one where Y/n is finally a black working woman that doesn't need a man to live her best life (periodt). But Bruce is falling hard anyway.





	1. Prologue

Y/n L/n was a lot of things. Both good and bad but mostly good. One this she wasn't though was afraid. She grew up in the slums of Gotham, better known as the narrows. She's seen it all and experienced it all. Yet she never let that phase her. She always thought it could be worse. Every bad thing in her life was never a set back, it was a motivation. To help. To heal. To forgive. It came to the point she was well known in the narrows. And it helped a lot to say the least. Criminals and law abiding citizens alike knew and respected her. She was the rose that grew from the concrete. The petal that drifted through the fire. The narrows sunflower on their endless feeling dark day. 

Needless to say because of this she had a large family blood related and not blood related, but all loved equally. Her mother loved her with all her heart and her siblings did too. She had 2 siblings, she loved them both dearly and constantly worried about them since they were in a gang, leading it no less. Their business was never brought up at home, however. They went under many different identities making them near impossible to track as they controlled the drugs, booze, and gun shipments through Gotham. They basically did everything but human and animal trafficking. But either way they had connections in high places and used it to their advantage. They kept their hands relatively clean so they weren't targeted. 

With their help you were able to successfully get through school. And become a Doctor at the Gotham city hospital and a volunteer at Arkham. Overall you liked to stay out of the limelight while helping people. So you were well known but not to the point people followed you. And the people that did follow you were the ones protecting you.

You had secrets, who doesn't nowadays? But your secret can build nations on wealth. You see you had powers. You could control the elements; water, ice, fire, earth, metal, and air. And you were an esper, Your powers were weak compared to your father’s though. Your father was from another universe one that was almost completely destroyed leaving him drifting through the universe, injured and in need of shelter to rest. He was able to make it to this universe however and used his powers secretly to build a life. Your mother was a single mother of a set of twins and your father fell in love. Your siblings were about 5 when you were born and your family was happy even in one of the most horrifying place Gotham city. Your parents protected each other with each breath they took until your father was killed mysteriously. No one knew how he died but you. So you used all the information he, your mother, and brothers gathered to better yourself. And that's why you wanted to help people. Cause that's what your father did. And people loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	2. The Meeting Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet. nothing serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: assault  
> attempted sexual assault
> 
> It doesnt happen but read with caution if you have ptsd

It was like any other day when you met him. A busy work day at the hospital and after that your shift of 3 busy hours at Arkham. The criminals there were unique but passionate. You didn't treat them any different though. And unknown to you that was refreshing for most them. Being able to see your smiling face and hear sarcastic jokes was a good change of scenery from the dry, condescending doctors, nurses and officers. 

You were walking through a dark alley; a short cut to your home. You knew someone has been following you but if they wanted to hurt you they should of done it already. Glancing over your shoulder you saw a male silhouette in the shadow. You didn't recognize them and let out a sigh in unexcitement already knowing what was going to happen before his hand was around your neck. 

“What's a pretty little thing like you doing out this late.. Don't you know there's dangerous people like me out at night?” he whispered into your neck as he forced your arms above your head.

“To be frank, I find more intimidation in a Chihuahua than you. And they're basically growly rat dogs.” 

“W-what did you just say bitch?”

“Are you deaf as well? I said I find more intimidation in a Chi-” 

You didn't get to finish your sentence because of a harsh slap to the cheek causing your head to snap to the side making you see stars.

“Little girls that talk too much get punished..” he growled into your ear. You wanted to protest and say that you're probably only a few years younger than him but the feeling of cold metal was against your neck. You stiffened immediately, trying to think of a way to get out of this. You wanted to use your powers but at the same time you didn't want to rely on a gift for everything that goes on in your life. “Move and I'll slit your throat.”

“Ahh.. There's knife. Of course there's a knife.” You mumbled under your breath. Cursing your luck, you stayed still as the knife pressed deeper into your neck causing a small amount of blood to pool at the tip of the blade. 

The man smirked seeing that you were silent and dragged the knife down slowly cutting your shirt. “Not so tough now are you? Let's see what you look like under these clothes. This is your own fault. If you would just let it happen then I wouldn't need the knife. By the way the names Drew, I wanna hear you scream it while I’m working got it slut?”

By now your shirt was cut half way down exposing your black lace bra that held your brown breast. When he reached out to pin you down however you used it as a chance to stop messing around. Your hand found his wrist and you quickly moved to force it behind his back. You kicked the back of his leg causing him to fall to the ground as you kept a tight hold on him. His arm mad a sickening crack as your forced it up higher with a growl.

“I don't know who you think you are, Drew, but never call me a slut again got it?” But in a blink of an eye you were thrown off and a tall figure in all black stood protectively over you. 

“That's enough. Are you ok Miss?” the person said. Looking up you held back a gasp knowing who it was. 

“Batman?”

“Miss, are you ok? Did this man hurt you anywhere? I know you had it handled but it doesn't hurt to check.” he asked again not breaking eye contact with the scared man.

“No I'm fine thank you. He only cut my shirt. I’ve met dogs scarier than him to be honest.” You said with a smile as you stood up slowly so you didn't get whiplash.

“Good. Now if you don't mind I’ll be taking him with me to the station.”

“No its ok I forgive him.”

“What?” they both said in shock. Batman finally turning to look at you to check you over.

“Ma’am Are you sure you’re alright? Did you hit your head?” he walked around you checking for any injuries while making sure to keep an eye on the man. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Stuff like this happens all the time.” You said with a shrug. Your nonchalant attitude toward almost being raped was shocking and saddening to both men. “I’m just glad my family wasn't around or this guy would end up dead like all the others.”

….

“Wait what?” Drew said finally speaking up. 

“If you wanna take him though that’s up to you Batman.” you said with a shrug. With Batman focused on you Drew was able to creep away. Holding his dislocated shoulder he turned the corner and ran away “Welp he’s gone now anyway, it doesn't matter.”

Bruce turned his head to see that man did in fact get away, and he was ready to pursue him but the hand on his cape brought him to a stop, but he didn't turn around this time. Instead, he kept an eye on the other end of the alley as you let go of him to speak. “Its almost midnight. I think it would best for you to go home instead of running after a low life, Bruce. You have a gala to go to tomorrow after all.”

“You’re ri- Wait.. what did you call me?” Bruce felt his blood run cold as he turned to look at you. Only to see you weren't there. No evidence of your existence left behind at all, only his memory.

“Shit.”

\--

Stretching out your neck, you dropped your bag at the foot of your bed and peeled off your soiled shirt. Teleportation is something you didn't like to do often from long distances but it did help when you needed to get out of awkward situations, like the one you just escaped from. You couldn't believe you let that slip, sure you knew for years now that he was Batman but that was a secret you had not meant to expose. It was hard at first but to be honest you knew that chin and jawline anywhere. It looked like it was sculpted by the gods and could cut diamonds after all, and it was on almost graffitied bill boarded in the narrows. At first you thought it was just a coincidence but then you saw his equipment and car in action a few times on the way home from work, and after some digging you found the net cost of it all after finding out what type of car it was from your sister. And first of all a custom built Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero is well over 8 million dollars, nobody in Gotham had that type of money expect the .5% and even more digging showed that that much would leave many of them bankrupt leaving behind an even smaller amount of people, and then the only way to find out was just who was willing to give the Bat that much money, Bruce Wayne was the only one to support the Bat. And the cost of everything can't just be given for free, especially not when what someone was doing is illegal. Or when you can’t buy a car like that in cash or wire that much money without the police getting involved. So it didn't leave much room for who else could be doing it.

You kept this to yourself, however. Something like this was pretty serious after all, and even though you didn't support the violence he used, it did keep bad people at bay. A sigh escaped your mouth as you were left in your underwear, taking off your bra, you put on a large shirt that reached past your thighs and peeked out your room. “Ma! I'm home! Are the twins here!?” a scream was heard from kitchen causing you to teleport straight there. “Ma? Are you-”

You didn't get to finish you sentence due to the tray that hit you in the face. Holding your face as you bent over groaning your mother clutched her chest. “CHild wHat have I TOLD you about that shit!?” she cried out still clutching her chest, feeling like her heart would leap out at any moment. “You see!? That's what you get! I ain't gonna say sorry either!” the rest of her words were mumbled in anger at the surprise of your appearance.

“Oh god.. Mommy! WHY!? Seriously? The Tray!?” you groaned out as you held your sore nose, normally you didn't raise your voice at your mother but right now seemed like a pretty reasonable time.

“I’m not saying sorry. Do you see where we live? And you wan go an’ creep up behind people.” she said simply as she turned her back to face you, placing the tray on the counter as she wiped it down. “Since you here season the chicken. I don't wanna do it.”  
Unable to argue with your mother and win, you swallowed down your pride and the pain in your face as you obeyed her, putting on the glove needed to season the meat. While you seasoned the chicken to be put in the oven she started the rice and beans. At least now you had lunch for a good 2 days from the leftovers that you'll have from this.

Silence surround the two of you in the kitchen as you both worked on your own assigned part of dinner. The silence isn't bad per se but given the current circumstances it was awkward. “How was work Y/n?” your mother finally said to break the silence.

“Work at the hospital was fine. Arkham was the same as usual, but I got assigned a new person to my rounds.” you explained softly as you placed the freshly seasoned chicken in the roaster pot and putting on the tray cover you were assaulted with on top. 

“A new person?”

“Yeah some new girl that actually used to be a doctor there. I'm not allowed to tell you anything more than that though” you explained, as you placed the pot in the already preheated oven. Said doctor was a woman about your age, she was a few years old though, and after giving the Joker therapy she changed and started working with and for him. She even fell in love with his abusive ways. She was kind though, and you felt so bad for her but you didn't show it. She didn't need pity, nor would she want it. 

Time passed by as the kitchen got hotter, one of the many results of cooking in an apartment. The two of you continued to talk as you helped make dinner, conversations never going dry as something new popped into both or your heads. By the time dinner was completely ready, rice beans, and veggies included, the kitchen felt like a sauna and the open window didn't feel like much. Since the food was done your mother took a plateful of food and went to her room, most likely to watch one of her shows. Looking at the time it was past midnight, 1 in the morning, and with your jobs, eating dinner this late was a family norm. Your siblings shouldn't be home for another hour, probably to scold you about not waiting for the car to pick you up from Arkham. They cared, that much you knew, but sometimes they cared too much when its not needed. A sigh escaped your lips as you got your own plate and sat alone at the table to eat, a normal occurrence for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tray thing dead happened to me. it hurt. all I did was walk in the kitchen for some water.
> 
> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	3. The Useless Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep has left the chat  
> Alfred has left the chat

Bruce sat in his large chair, staring at the many screens of the new and improved bat computer. Faces flashed into his visions as he looked at every existing doctor and nurse in Arkham Asylum. His leg bounces as he searched hospital roster after roster, the face he was looking for not popping up for at all. This made his nervous. A woman, with virtually no evidence of her existence, knew his real identity, but he didn't even know her. And then to make things worse she’s from the narrows, were most criminals reside. It's been almost 5 days since the incident and Bruce hasn't gotten a wink of sleep yet. Knowing that a complete stranger new of both his identities left him on edge especially when he was at the gala. While he was good at hiding what he was feeling he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen. He didn't even turn when he heard Alfred's steps leading to the Batcave.

"Master Bruce, I have the concoction, you call a drink, like you ordered." Already said smoothly as he placed the hot tea cup down with the coaster. Bruce nodded in acknowledgement as he picked up the cup to take a sip of the hot drink. To anyone else it appeared to be regular coffee, but it was actually imported beans from India that had triple the amount of caffeine. And to make matters worse instead of being brewed with water it was brewed with monster and red bull. Bruce knew it wasn't healthy, but when you've been up for almost 4 days it definitely help get work done. "Still searching Master Bruce?"

"Yeah. I feel like I've gotten nowhere in this such though." Bruce mumble into the cup. The 24 year old man bounced his leg as he continued to invade countless people's privacy in search of a woman he didn't even know the name of. Alfred huffed in annoyance as he looked down at the young man he practically raised since he was 8.

"Master Bruce."

"Yes Alfred?"

"Master Bruce, it's been 4 days." 

"I know Alfred."

"Go to sleep, Master Bruce."

"I'm almost done."

"You said that 2 days ago Master Bruce."

Bruce rolled his eyes at the sass of the older man but he knew that Alfred meant well. Pulling away from the computer he stared into the eyes of his longtime companion and father figure. "Ok how about a deal?" 

"There is no need for compromise Master Bruce. You need to go to bed. It's been 4 days sir. You are not a child any longer, I should not have to remind you of that." Alfred said simply as he ascended up the many stairs of the cave.

"I'll sleep after patrol tonight! Promise!" Bruce called out causing Alfred to stop at the top of the stairs and roll his eyes.

"Just whom are you trying to convince sir? If it is I, you'd have to try harder than that." the door was closed behind him, leaving Bruce alone in the large cave as he continued his search based on race, gender, and age. It was around 6pm when he finally stepped away from the computer to get ready, much to Alfred's disapproval. He was still working with four days of no sleep, but that didn't stop him from going on patrol. With Alfred at the bat computer, Bruce drove around Gotham for a few hours and jumped into fights when it was needed. But throughout patrol his mind continues to wander back to the e/c colored mystery woman. He couldn't get you out of his head he didn't know if he was worried for his identity, or just intrigued by the way you carry yourself. Without even realizing it he ended up driving himself back to the Narrows where he first met you. Passing by the alley he didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he continued to drive to the only clue he had on about you, to Arkham. He was hoping that he'd get something, anything, that led to him finding out who exactly you were and how you knew who he was. But even he knew that was wishful thinking.

When he arrived to Arkham Asylum it was around 11:30, around the same time he met you a few days ago. So if you were to see you now would be the best time. stalking someone is not how Bruce imagine how he would spend this evening but almost 16 years ago he didn't imagine he would be spending his time as a caped vigilante either. 

For the next month most of his time was revolved around finding you. He knew you were in the area just not when, where, or even why. It was almost as if you vanished without a trace, and this left him worried. Even with everything he learned during his world tour he had picked up many things, including tracking, but it seems like you were a ghost within society. Like you were there only for those who believed it, but only appeared when you want it to. To say this is all stressing him out would be an understatement, and he knew it was stressing out Alfred as well. It came to the point that even as Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, he couldn't focus. His mind still wrapped around you wondering if you were going to attack or not, wondering if you are foe or friend, wondering if you were somebody he knew in the past. With how much time you spend thinking about you he started to believe that maybe you were Magic. How else would he be completely entranced with somebody he said less than 50 words to?

Seeing that his search was getting nowhere, he finally decided to give it a break and go back to his normal duties as Batman. While he was Bruce Wayne, he continued to be the billionaire playboy that everybody knew and loved. While he knew that this wasn't going to be the end of it, he also knew better than to follow a path that's already gone cold. But he knew better than to leave it be completely, instead he surveyed the area every once in awhile to see if you ever show up again. This way he wasn't failing his duties as Batman, but he also wasn't giving up on finding the person, that for some reason, knew his identity either. He wasn't even back for a full year yet, but his identity was already known by a stranger. 

A sigh escaped the young man as he fixed his tie, getting ready for this months charity event. Something that has started to become more of a chore each time he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


	4. A reason to live

Work has been hectic with the sudden influx of trauma patients and assault victims, Gotham city hospital is where you've been spending most of your time for the past month. Being a doctor was both a forgiving and unforgiving job because of it. While you did in fact love helping people, and loved the way your bank account was looking. It also meant sacrificing your free time at any given moment. 

"Doctor! We have a woman named Harleen Quinnzel in the trauma Ward! She needs Intensive Care ASAP!"

A frown traveled across your face and you were on your feet running out if the break room. You followed the nurse to where Harley was being helped I want to go back there you can see it that she was in terrible condition. She was unconscious and lying there limp covered in bruises and cuts and bleeding profusely. It hurt you to see the woman you’ve grown to know so hurt. To check the damage you placed a hand gently on the side of her face causing her to groan. Closing your eye, your insight traveled throughout her body to see all the damage done to her and how, shock coursed through your body when you saw what else was going on within her. “Get a surgeon and 20mL of Morphine. She has 3 cracked ribs, punctured lung, a sprain in her spine, one broken arm the other fractured and a broken leg.” 

You knew you got weird looks from the nurses present. You were a newer doctor and therefore mainly used for the less serious stuff, but with all the new patients the hospital had, they had to take what they could get. But the strangest thing to the nurses was that you were able to know all this without the x ray results or a scan. “And how do you-” one of them started. Her name was Daisy, she was an average height white woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, she was thin enough to be a model and knew it as well. And she always had to make her presence known for no reason, yes she was one of those entitled people that thinks the world revolves around them. And she’s worked here longer than you and yet you still had a higher ranking than her and pay than her

“Scans are back! The patient has 3 cracked ribs, punctured lung, a minor sprain in her spine, one broken arm the other fractured and a broken leg. Frankly she's lucky to be alive.” a another nurse said quickly as he placed the xrays and scans were they needed to be. At this point the morphine was kicking in and with the oxygen mask already on Harley was ready for her operation. You smirked at Daisy causing her to sneer at you before looking away. It was well known that the two of you didn't get along. You honestly had no problem with her, she's the one that had a problem with you.

“Gracias mi amor! Donde estas el cirujano!?” you said quickly as you laid out all the tools needed. Harley was already naked and heavily sedated but the longer you took the worse the damage could become. You didn't know alot of spanish, but you were able to say simple stuff like greetings and job titles. Normally you didn’t speak spanish either but you knew Daisy didn’t like it, and fuck Daisy cause freedom of speech.

Lance turned to smile at you and laugh, you had an accent but it was cute on you. The cuban man also knew about how disrespectful Daisy was to almost everyone, and understood just why you were so petty. “El esta viniendo.”

The doors then burst open as a man rushes in. He was a tall and multiracial, and very good looking, and secretly Lance's husband. "Sorry I'm late. I had another surgery that went on longer than planned. Is the patient ready for operation Doctor?" he said quickly as he washed his hands. Lance helped him put on gloves and then the 4 of you got to work. The operation wasn't long nor short. Due to the puncture in her lungs haste and care was needed. By the end of it all you were covered in blood and assigned to be her doctor.

A week soon passed and you were still keeping a close eye on her. A yawn escaped you as sat next to her bed running your fingers through her hair slowly. Harley let out a soft whine and inattentively leaned into your touch as her eyes slowly opened. When your eyes met you gave her a small smile. "Hey Harls.. How do you feel?"

"Sore. And thirsty." she groaned, inspecting the damage done to her body. 

"Ok sit still, I'll get you a drink of water." leaving her alone for a few moments you left the room to get a cold water from the vending machine. There were guards stationed outside of Harley's room and down the hall. It made you sad to think that as soon as she gets a little better they'll haul her back to Arkham. Water in hand, you walked back to the hospital room where Harley was and opened the bottle for her. Placing a straw in it you held it for her to drink.

She didn't say anything when she finished her drink, instead she looked out the window into the night sky with an unreadable expression. The silence surrounded you for the next 10 minutes until you've had enough. "Harley. You cant go back to him." 

"I know." 

Blinking twice you couldn't help but think that was easier than expected.

"Do you know why?"

"Jee I dont know. Maybe its because he threw me off the roof if a building for doing what he couldn't?"

Her sarcasm was understandable but not needed so you held your tongue as you back down next to her. "Harley.. You're pregnant sweety."


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Taptaptaptap

Bruce sat in his spacious office within Wayne enterprise. He didn't have another meeting until 3pm and he's done most of his work for the day, leaving him free to do what he wished. So to pass the time his mind wandered as he tapped his pen against the mahogany desk in front of him. He had a close one two weeks ago with Harley, and he felt bad that he manipulated her into calling Joker which ultimately resulted with her in the ICU, but he had no other choice. That woman was clever when she needed to be and insanely strong, it's a shame Joker completely manipulated her to be so loyal the way he did.

A groan escaped Bruce as he leaned back into his office chair and ran his fingers through his black hair. Her hospital bill was already anonymously paid by him as a sorry excuse of an apology but that wasn't his only concern. It's now going on week 7 without finding that woman and it was driving him crazy. 

Vibrations went off in his phone causing him to break out of his trace and take it out, the screen came to life to show a phone call from Alfred. 

"Hey Alfred, did you find anything?"

_"No sir, But Harley Quinn has awoken Master Bruce. According to her doctor, she woke up first last week but it was for a brief, very short, amount of time."_ came Alfred's smooth voice through the other line.

  
  


"Harley's under a close watch right, in case the Joker tries something?" 

_ "Yes Master Bruce. Guards are stationed at her room entrance and her doctor is with her at all times."  _

"That's good. Send me her doctor's information please Alfred."

_ "Sending it now sir."  _

  
  


The screen of his work computer turned dark blue as Alfred accessed from the batcave. The load time was slow at first, the screen turning blue as the clicker showed the light blue loading circle. After a few more seconds the screen loaded completely, showing him the employee profile of the doctor in charge of Harley's wellbeing.

“Kevin Atso… and the nurse Alfred?"

_ "The next person is not a nurse, They're also a doctor but in this case it seems loke they are more of an assistant doctor, Master Bruce, but sending it as well sir." _

Bruce took a sip of his warm morning coffee calmly as he watched his screen closely. And it took everything within himself not choke when a familiar face finally popped up. "Alfred... Load more info on her." 

_ "Yes Master Bruce." _

Bruce fixed himself in his seat and sat up straight. Placing down his person phone Bruce picked the office phone to ring his secretary. Sarah was a woman with a fair temperate, she calm collected an overall enjoy to talk to when Bruce was bored. Sure, she had her flirty moments, and sometimes Bruce may or may not give in, but she was good at her job and that's all that mattered, at least to Bruce. "Sarah clear my schedule for the rest of the day until further notice. Something important came up." 

_ "Ok Mr. Wayne." _

As quickly as the conversation started it was done and Bruce was back on the phone with Alfred. Bruce's eyes quickly scanned over the profile that consisted of a small amount of information on you. Your name, your date of birth, where you were born, and your age was all that was listed on your employee identification page of the Gotham City Hospital. And it was strange to say the least due to the fact that your address was not listed. "Alfred, that's her." 

_ "The woman you have been searching for Master Bruce?" _

"Yeah. And her being Harley's doctor is less than ideal. I'm gonna head down there now as myself and then later as soon as the sun starts to set, can you get the suit ready?" Bruce explained as he quickly got up and started gathering his things after sending the information to his phone and shutting down his computer. Alfred's voice sounded through on his headset as Bruce's expensive coat came on and he closed up his office. If he came now as himself he could probably at least see you without any eyebrows being raised. But when he went later as Batman at least he'd be able to talk to you more freely. Or at least he hoped he would. "I'm on my way now to the hospital now, Alfred." 

Sarah and Bruce exchanged a wave of goodbye and with that Bruce was off and on his way back home despite it only being 1:30pm. Thoughts ran through his head about who you could be, and as he unlocked his car he started to think the worst. "Alfred is there anymore stuff you can find on her?" 

_ "As of now, no sir. But I'll keep looking." _

"Ok thanks Alfred."

\----

As expected, when Bruce walked through the doors of the hospital the staff and some press had already been alerted of his incoming visit. There were many doctors and nurses around to greet him and a few pictures taken of him as well. Compliments and praise were thrown his way as he smiled and waved at those who did the same to him. To anyone else he was just a rich person trying to get in good with the press for visiting a hospital, but Bruce was here for more than that. 

"Mr. Wayne! What brings you here!?" came the voice of a man from behind him, turning around Bruce held out his hand to the man he saw on the screen just moments ago. 

"Dr. Kevin Atso right? I've heard so much about you. Young and already making a name for yourself. Good for you. Do you mind giving me a tour of the hospital? You and maybe another person, someone of your choice. I don't exactly need an entourage." Bruce said with a million dollar smile causing Kevin to blush slightly at the praise. Next to him stood Lance who offered a shy wave to Bruce which he returned as he was lead to the elevator by the two of them. 

"Wait for me Mr. Wayne!" came a high pitched voice. Groans escaped Kevin and Lance at the familiar voice, the only one showing their disapproval being Lance. Bruce held the elevator open for the loud woman reluctantly and when he was able to get a good look at her he could see she was very good looking. She was slightly tanned and skinny but did have small curves that gave her a womanly figure. Her dirty blonde hair was neatly curled down her back and her hazel eyes held a look Bruce knew all too well. She wore freshly applied make up that was still oxidizing and dark blue scrubs that were tighter than it should be for a nurse with the top three buttons of her shirt unbuttoned, showing off her breast. Once she was in Kevin pressed the button for the less active floor of the day where most patients were currently resting."Thank you so much Mr. Wayne!"

Lance groaned even louder as he leaned against the railing of the elevator, rolling his eyes, even as Daisy glared at him. Bruce chuckled smoothly, but hoped the new member wouldn't stall or interfere with the reason why he was here.

"Mr. Wayne this is Daisy-Lyn Jones. She's one of the nurses here." Kevin explained as he gave a forced smile. Bruce nodded and gently took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it while giving her a wink. Daisy giggled bashfully and held her cheek with her other hand as a blush spread across her face.

"Yeah that's me. And I'm single if you're interested." 

'She's bold I'll give her that.' Bruce thought to him as he stood up straight. His eyes turned back to the Kevin and Lance, never losing his smile. "I just remembered. I've also heard loads of great stuff about a doctor named Y/n L/n. Is it possible if-" 

"Her? What would you possibly need with her Mr. Wayne's? She's not worth your time, and besides she's busy." Daisy cut in, her fake kindness gone as a sneer spread across her face at the mention of your name. Bruce's face changed into one of confusion as he tried to assess the situation. Why did this seemingly nice woman have such an ill will against you? Should he be worried about meeting you?

"Busy?" 

"Yes. Unfortunately that part is true. There is a matter that she is in charge of and it requires her undivided attention. But you would of loved her. She's an amazing doctor and occasionally shadows me." Kevin explained in a fond voice. You were only 20 years old but you already had a doctorate in medicine and biology. You were extremely smart and skilled. Getting both a doctorate and bachelors would normally take 8 years but you did it in 4 by tripling up in classes and starting your doctorate degree early. "If you think I'm amazing for my age don't even get me started on her. She's only 20 and has doctorate and bachelors in both medicine and biology. She does loads on volunteer work in the narrows where she's lives as well. She pretty famous down there a local celebrity kind of thing." 

This definitely caught Bruce's attention as they stepped out of the elevator. "She does volunteer work in the narrows?" 

"Yeah last I heard she cleaned up Floral Beach and planted loads of endangered native plants around the park." 

"Seriously!?" now Bruce was extremely impressed. That beach and park as been filthy since he was a kid and you cleaned it up for volunteer work. "Wow that absolutely amazing. Color me impressed."

  
  


"Yeah she's really cool. Lance here loves hanging out with her. An amazing person and an even better friend." Kevin said with a fond smile causing Lance to blush and smile at his husband. Daisy rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her breast as the group of four walked down the halls.

"I thought we were giving Mr. Wayne a tour. Not gushing over L/n." Daisy said in a condescending voice. "Its bad enough everyone in this hospital is so gaga over her we dont need such a handsome.. successful man like Mr. Wayne wasting his time thinking about the likes of her." 

"Ok boomer. No need to sound like a bitter and jealous hija de puta." Lance quipped harshly. Kevin's hand immediately moved to grip his husband's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm not sorry Kev. She loves talking shit when Y/n isn't around but it isnt Y/n's fault nobody likes her."

"What's so good about Y/n? She hasn't even been here for a full year and yet everyone loves her and gives her attention? I've been here for 5 years and yet she also makes more than me! Wheres my attention? I deserve it! A person like her shouldnt make more than me either! I've been here longer so I should make more!" Daisy hissed while stomping her foot a few times childishly. Despite the halls being empty they didn't notice you standing in front of them as they began to fight. Bruce holding Daisy back and Kevin holding Lance.

"That's why you dont like me? Because I make more than you? Thats fucking stupid." 


	6. Filler 1

Across from you sat your husband and 5 children. All in a cell together looking at you sheepishly. Why and how they got there you didnt know but there was 3 men across from them just as upset.

“When you said my family was here I was hoping it was just an April fools joke. But then I realized we’re in September and they’re stupid.” you groaned out to Jim. He chuckled softly and unlocked the cell door allowing them to get up and walk out. But they all avoided eye contact.

“You just have some paper work to fill out Mrs. Wayne and then y'all can go.”

—

You sat in the passenger seat of the family car, rubbing your 6 month pregnant belly. The only sound in the car came from Duke’s soft humming as he colored in his cart seat. “I’m married to an idiot.” You thought to yourself.

“I maybe an idiot, but I’m your idiot.” Bruce replied smoothly with a chuckle.

“Did I say that out loud? Sorry, what I meant to say is, I'M. MARRIED. TO AN. IDIOT! What the fu- heck Bruce! You all started a brawl in the mall!?” You hissed loudly, punching Bruce with each every other syllable in the arm as you raised your voice causing him to swerve slightly.

“Hey!-”

“M-Mom!

"Mama!

"Step-Mother!”

“Dont you hey me! And you 5! Don’t think you’re off the hook! What were you thinking!?” You turned to yell at the 2 adults and 3 teens.

“They started it step mother! Th-”

“I DONT CARE WHO STARTED IT! DAMIAN YOU’RE LITERALLY AN ASSASSIN! IF YOU REALLY NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING THEN YOU SHOULD OF DONE IT QUIETLY!”

“A-are you saying I could of..”

“No! I’m just trying to make A point! Do you guys know how dangerous that was!? And Duke was there the whole time! What if he got hurt!?” You yelled angrily. The 4 year old continued to color without a care in the world.

“Mom, if I may..”

A sigh escaped you as you turned to look at your daughter Cassandra, she looked embarrassed about the whole ordeal but you knew all of them would do it again. “Go ahead Cassie.”

“Its not our fault it started. I was walking with Duke back to everyone else and they stopped me. I ignored them, but then the started saying racist remarks about Duke and I, and that’s when Tim stepped in. And then they started pushing him and Jason got involved and it spiraled down from there. Overall it was just Tim and Jason fighting at first but then the third one tried to grab Duke from me and then everyone else, including myself, got involved.” Cass explained, causing you to calm down.

“I didnt know the whole story, and I’m sorry for yelling at you all. But there’s always a better way to handle things, what if they press charges?” You sighed, leaning into the passenger seat and closing your eyes to trying to get rid of the headache that you were starting to get.

“Well step mother, you did bring up the fact that I a-” Damian started only to get cut off by Bruce.

“No.”

“I dont know about y'all, but I’m not gonna lie, that was fun. We should do it again next week” Dick said from the back as he colored with Duke, and Jason couldnt help but to nod in agreement to what his older brother said.

“Richard Grayson Wayne, so help me _god_ , if I have to go back there for you you not gonna like it.”


End file.
